


It’s my duty

by Willowleavesa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto, Cannon Divergence, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Fluff, Follows alternative game ending, Gladnis, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long wait for updates, M/M, No Beta, No Smut, No mpreg, Omega Ignis, STILL IN PROGRESS, a/b/o dynamics, alpha noct, building relationships, dark themes, major spoliers, my omgeaverse rules, omgeaverse, young Noctis and Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowleavesa/pseuds/Willowleavesa
Summary: Working title open to suggestions.Many believed that appointing an omega to be the alpha prince’s retainer was a recipe for disaster. However, Regis saw it as a opportunity. Yet the staff let the young omega know his place.Ignis grew in a world where omega rights were very new, but he had a duty to his Prince and finding love was not one of his priorities.





	1. The first

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I am doing? Nope. But I love omega-verse so I tired making my own version. Most of my ideas fit with the general premise that is seen in most aob fics, including scents biting and heats/ruts. But there are a few differences, especially with betas. I will post a full write up on my plans as the next chapter. 
> 
> BIG WARNING MY POSTING SCHEDULE IS LONG AND NON-EXISTENT, BE WARNED FOR MONTHS BETWEEN UPDATES..... sorry

"Your highness."

The Shield skipped a few steps to fall in line with his king as they left the council room.  
"Are you sure this is a wise decision; having an Omega to be the Prince's adviser?"

Regis looked to his old friend, "his status has no effect on how he performs his role."

"You know that is not what I meant." Clarus stated, he looked from his King, eyes hardening at what he was to say. "The Prince is an Alpha, if something was to happen..."

"Clarus, you are thinking too much into instinct; times have changed and we are not animals. I trust that my son and Ignis will not fall to such primal things." Regis looked to his Shield. "I understand where your concern is coming from but we must trust in them."

He shook his head as if to dismiss the thoughts, "never mind any of that now anyway, they are young. In their heads there are non such trivial matters."

Clarus nodded, trusting in his king's words as they continued down the long corridor.

-

"Iggy!"

The young omega almost lost grip of the book he was carrying as the Prince crushed into him and wrapped his youthfully chubby arms around him.

"Noctis," Ignis was allowed a small freedom to turn and face the Prince but as soon as he had done so, the arms locked tightly and gave no further give. "What are doing here?"

It had been just over a month since Ignis had been named the Prince's retainer and since then, Noctis had tried to find a way to latch onto him whenever possible -even when they should each respectively be at their studies. 

"I came to see you." Noctis spoke very clearly for a child of just three, but that was perhaps to be expected from his early start in education. Speaking of...

"You're meant to be having a reading lesson at this time." He stated, looking down to the young alpha and was returned with a wide toothy grin. 

"I snuck out."

"Of course," Ignis sighed to much for his youth in the past few weeks. " And the more standard form is 'sneaked'."

"Young highness!" The call of a concerned nanny drifted down the corridor.

 

Noctis tugged on the others shirt sleeve, eyes wide.

"Noctis, I have a lesson to get to." His sleeve was pulled tighter.

Ignis sighed once again before clutching the younger boy's hand in his own and pulling him down the corridor. Noctis' high pitched laughter echoed as they jogged down flights of stairs. 

"Shh," the omega pressed a finger to his lips. "Otherwise we'll get caught." Despite his chastising there was a playful grin on his lips that matched the Prince's own.

Ignis was still learning his ways around the castle, often leading them down on way before turning back from a place he didn't recognize. Many times they almost stumbled into a member of the palace staff and had to hid behind curtains or corners. It was miraculous they had made as far as the gardens without being caught. Once their feet had touched the vivid greens of the castle gardens, they stood still for just a moment to breath in the warmth of the mid-day spring sun. 

But the peace did not last long before Noctis pulled once again at Ignis and pointed to a large hedge. He shared in the Prince's excitement as they raced towards what would be their entertainment and hiding place from their nannies. The castle maze. Noctis had pointed it out to Ignis a week after he was named retainer, expressing how he wished to explore it but was refused as his nannies did not want him to get lost in such a large expanse of the grounds. It was that day that the alpha had made his first request to Ignis, to help him solve the maze with him. 

Together, the two children ran in and out between the hedges. Ignis, ever the bright child at such a tender age. Used a pencil he kept in his pocket and draw a map of where the were headed in a blank page of his book. Noctis would turn to his retainer with furrowed brows, huffing when Ignis asked if they could step for a bit so he track down their recent path, but the Prince never verbally protested. 

The midday sun had sunk deeper into the sky, Ignis suspected they had been wondering the maze for just over two hours.

"Iggy, are we at the middle yet?" Noctis whined, dragging his feet and scuffing his shoes with dirt.

The older boy looked at his map that took up almost a double page in his book, "almost, I think."

"Really?!" Noctis' mood instantly brightened as he leapt up to hang of Ignis shoulder, legs dangling as he pulled his feet up. Ignis tried with all his force a pushed deeply at his left foot in order to keep the pair of them from toppling over.

"I think." Ignis pushed up his glasses to sit more comfortable on the bridge of his nose. 

Noctis didn't seem to care at his hesitance and raced off round a corner. 

 

"Wait!" He called running to catch up with his prince.

He had to stop himself from ramming into Noctis as the boy had planted himself to the ground. The omega lifted his gaze to see what the other was gawking at. There at the center of the maze was a ornate water fountain, it's large springs of water pouring out of pots that women held into a large basin. But what had the pair's attention more was the dark clad figure that stood in front of it, arms crossed and a grimace on his face.

The king's tone was sharp and deep, "Boys," he called sternly. 

Ignis bowed to his king just he was taught but looked up to speak as Noctis seemed to be unable to. However, the King continued to talk to them before he could utter a word.

To his surprise, King Regis gave a fond smile, stepping closer to the pair. "I'm impressed, you managed to solve the maze much sooner and quicker than I did son." 

Noctis came up from his stupor to run up to his father, grabbing his trouser led a beaming up another powerful smile. Regis lightly placed a hand on his sons head a ruffed the boys soft dark hair.

"But you had the help of such a diligent young man, it was no wonder you only took a few hours." The King smiled down a Ignis, his eyes soft. "I knew placing you as my son's retainer was the right choice."

Ignis gave his king a shy smile, shocked at the high praise. 

Regis lifted he son to let his sit on his hip, offering that hand that wasn't supporting him to Ignis. "Come now, let's get you back before the nannies set the whole citadel into a panic." 

Ignis tentatively took the hand. It was was ruff from years of penmanship and fighting, dwarfing Ignis' softer hand. Never had Ignis suspected when his uncle brought him before the king that he would be treated so fondly by him. There was a strong warmth in his stomach as the king lead them past the way the had came down the maze, never had Ignis been so happy. Leaving his parents to continue the Scientia duty of serving the crown, had distressed the young omega. So much pressure had been put on his shoulders, he feared that he wouldn't be able to live up to his family's expectations of serving the Prince instead of the families norm of siting in as part of the council. But now, Ignis could feel that worry sink from his body and out his toes. Being accepted by the King and having found a young but strong bond with his charge. Ignis couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

The warmth still hadn't left as he and Noctis were being scolded from the Nannies, nor did it leave as he was dragged of the catch up on his studies with his tutor. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked eyes with Noctis as he was pulled the opposite direction. The Prince gave another of his dazzlingly bright smiles and Ignis found no reason not to share his own at the Prince. Even as he was snapped at to keep his eyes forward, the smile did not leave his face.


	2. My aob guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff on my aob headcannon within this fic

Although this is definitely not a mpreg or smut fic I need to explore the rules of this world. Starting with scents.

Every status has a scent including betas, however betas’ scents are the weakest and omegas’ are the strongest. Scents are way of attracting a mate, some scents are appealing to others while some not. They are also a way of detecting emotions such as stress, fear, arousal and joy. Everyone has a scent unique to themselves.

Omegas are the most emotional of the Dynamics and thus seen as the weakest. Discrimination has thus been born as omegas are seen to be too weak to hold positions of power as their emotions get in the way. This discrimination is what eventually lead Iggy to his cold persona as well as other factors in the fic.

Alphas are the strongest of the dynamics and are often found in positions of power due to others respect for their strength.

Betas are the middle ground, they are not seen as weak nor strong. And while they can hold positions of power but they are typically looked over by alphas

The population between the three dynamics are more or less evenly split, with betas taking up the least of the population in total and alphas the most.

Alphas can ONLY sire children, this goes for both male and female. A female alpha can NOT carry a child but can sire. Alpha's also go into a rut once a year.

Betas are once again a mix between the two, they don't go into ruts or heats but BOTH genders can bare and sire kids. They are intersex but present more as either male or female. Some betas go by as non-binary but most prefer the binary they present as. It should be noted that they have significantly lower fertility rates and will often come across complications due to their intersex nature.

Omegas can ONLY bare children, this goes for both genders. They go into heat once a year, however there are suppressants that can his the effects of heat so they can carry out every day lives while in heat without the fear of being jumped on, there is also suppressants with the same effects for ruts.

Everyone has a scent glands on their body but the most important is the one on the neck. In childhood, the dynamics do not have a scent but at the age of around 12 they start puberty and begin a development of a scent. It is also a this time when their noses develop to pick up signals in each others scents and go into their first heats/ruts. 

The neck gland is also where the dynamics mark each others as mates. Once the partners bite each others glands they are marked as mates and biting must occur every now and again to renew the mark otherwise the mark will fade. Think as marks as wedding rings in marriage. Once mated, the pairs scents will mix but still be distinguishable from each other. 

While marking is like marriage, scenting is where a couple rubs their neck glands together to leave their scents of each other. This is sign of courtship.


	3. The second

Ignis was ten years old when his Prince and first friend changed

-

For five years the pair has spent hiding from the castle staff together. Noctis was always the one to seek out Ignis and to convince him to abandon his studies. While the Prince was not always successful and Ignis would insist he go back to his tutor, there were many occasions where the older would oblige to his prince's wishes. In the past years, the pair found that they knew every secret of the palace; each hidden staff corridor, where who tended to be where and when, all the best hiding spaces. It was no doubt that they were experts.

However, when it was high time their games would end for the day, Ignis always directed the blame away from Noctis. He was older and the Prince's retainer after all, he should know better than to drag the Prince into such antics, they would say. The staff members that caught them would often harden their looks at Ignis' protection. If the the Prince ever questioned why he seemed sensitive in one spot or wore long sleeves and trousers while it was hot outside then Ignis did anything to change the subject. He would never let his Prince see that, Ignis did not want his closest and only friend to see him as weak.

Ignis always felt a sense of guilt when he would turn Noctis down, his bright smile disappearing. A cold lump would form in his stomach at the sight and he would promise anything to his Prince to make it up to him. Anything to keep the boy smiling.

-

Ignis was forced to stay with his tutor the day of the incident. The omega had important tests to check the progress of his studies while the Prince and a few servants went out for the day. 

When news reached the boy’s ears that his friends had been gravely injured and yet to wake up. Ignis ran. He ran fast down the corridors, feet thundering the polished marble. He didn't bother to greet the guards as they allowed him to enter Noctis' room. 

Ignis froze.

His Prince was so young, under the covers of the bed he appeared even younger. The white sheets swallowed him and the omega dare say it but the Prince's skin was almost pale than them. Beside the boy's sleeping form was a small trinket of some kind but he paid it no mind. 

He hadn't even noticed that the king was in the room until he addressed him. "Ignis." His voice was quiet, deepened by fear for his son.

Ignis chocked on his breath, tears flooding him. His face grew a deep shade of red and didn't care how uncivilized it was as he raced into the king's awaiting arms.

Regis pulled the distressed boy deep into his chest, holding a hand on his head and back for support. He cared not for the tears or snot that soaked his shoulder as the boy cried into him. He rubbed small circles into his back to help calm him. 

When the crying ceased, Regis looked to see the boy had exhausted himself so much from crying that he had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't help himself smiling down at the boy despite the situation. This boy held such a deep bond with his son, not only was he guiding and intelligent but he also cared so deeply for the Prince's well-being. Again, Regis was reaffirmed that appointing him to be his son's retainer was the best decision.

His smile turned to a frown, if only now he could get his son and his shield to have as deep as a bond.

-

Ignis clutched at his Prince's hand. A few days had passed since the incident and he had yet to wake. It was becoming a regular occurrence that when the omega had finished his studies for the day, he would spend the rest of his time by Noct's bedside. Most of the time he would read a book by his friend's bedside or being doing homework. Other times he just sat there, their small hands intertwined as Ignis studied his face for any sign of him waking up.

This evening was not so different. A book on Lucian history sat on the foot of the bed, long since abandoned as the reader was to distracted by his concerns. Ignis was holding back another set of tears when he heard the door open and a pair of footsteps entered the room. 

Ignis flinched and quickly wiped his eyes, trying to cover the fact he was about to cry again. Even if it was his  Prince that lay injured, the future royal adviser should not be crying, it was a sign of weakness and that was not fit for someone to serve the crown, especially an omega.

He turned from the bed to see it was another kid who had entered the room alone. He must have been no more than a year older than Ignis but he was already much taller in height. It was clear that this boy was an alpha. His amber eyes felt like daggers to Ignis when their eyes locked. He realized a stray tear had escaped his left eye and quickly rubbed it to get rid of the sign of weakness.

The boy came to stand next to the stool Ignis sat on, turning his attention away from the young omega to the sleeping prince. 

"There's no reason to cry." The alpha stated dryly.

"Pardon?" Ignis didn't realize how hoarse his voice was as he spoke, assuming it was from the lack of use as he really spoke to others in the passing days.

The elder raised his eyebrow as he regarded Ignis. "He'll wake up, so there's no point in crying."

The boy then turned back to the door, looking back to the two by the bed. "And once I start training, he'll never be hurt like that again." And as quickly as the boy had came, he was gone.

Ignis was stunned by what could barely be called a visit from the alpha. He had sounded so determined by his promise before he left that Ignis  couldn't help but respect his strong will. Once again, he found tears start to prick at his eyes and again he rubbed them away. But this time, he was was more vigorous in his motion. What the other has said was the truth. There was no point in crying. The Prince will wake up, he was young but also strong. He felt ashamed for not trusting in his Prince's strength.

With newfound determination, Ignis picked the book back off a continued where he left off. That boy had struck him. It was clear when he mentioned training that he would one day serve as the Prince's guard. His promise once again awed Ignis in the span of only a few moments. If he was to serve Noctis as his adviser, then he needed to share in that determination the other boy had.

 

-

Ignis was no doubt be his Prince's side when he finally awoke, and relived smile upon his young features as he saw the first signs of life when the younger boy's fingers would twitch in Ignis' hand. It was a while after that before any more signs of the Prince's awakening but the omega refused to move from Noct's bedside. Ignis had his gaze locked on the Prince's face as his eyes began flickering behind their lids before fluttering like butterfly wings to open. As soon as blue eyes looked upon Ignis for more than a second, the omega could no longer hid his glee and called upon the guards at the door to fetch the King as well as a doctor.

Turning back, Ignis found the Prince's eyes were still flickering and he regarded the other boy with a look of confusion. 

"Noctis?" Ignis asked but received no reply and was only confronted with the constant look of confusion.

"Ignis." The King caught his attention and he turned to bow the man as he entered the room with a doctor at his side. 

Ignis stepped aside as the King took his place and grasped the Prince's hand into his own. The doctor busied them self around the Prince, running multiple tests that the boy at the side of the room. He did not know the reason for nor the results to them. He felt as though his presence brought an awkward air into the room but he could not find it in the heart of him to leave.

The doctor sighed, stepping back and addressing the king. "There is no reason why the Prince should not make a -somewhat- full recovery," they looked upon the omega in the room at their hesitation but resolved to look back at the king, "however, it will be a long road and may require the assistance of a wheel chair if need be until he is fully on his feet again."

Ignis tired to hold in a gasp but his presence ignored upon as the King hardened his eyes to his son his was looking upon him with distinct curiosity. "I shall take him Tenebrae, there he will have the chance to recover in peace away from the stresses of Lucis."

At the kings words, Ignis' stomach dropped as he came to the conclusion that once again he will be left at the castle without his prince.


	4. The third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the chapter after this come out soon? .........ummmmmm no.....
> 
> I also really hated writing some parts of this chapter, I feel like so much can be improved upon it.

Ignis found himself aimlessly wondering around the castle and deeper in the inner parts of the citadel. His suspicions on the night of the Prince's awakening rang true as a week later Regis took his son to Tenebrae but did not take Ignis with him. 

To say Ignis was upset was an understatement, he was frustrated. He expressed it many times how he wanted to visit his old home again. After his uncle brought him before the king, he had little time to go home and see his parents. Yet, the young boy understood his station and his studies must come first. Even if there was more of a slump in his shoulders over the desk, the ache and darkened skin would remind him how lucky he was and that he should sit straight. 

While Ignis would have much preferred that all hours of his day was spent studying while the Prince was away,  his tutors and nannies had other duties and pushed the omega away.

Ignis often found himself alone in the vast halls. At first he would shadow his uncle in his free time, observing and taking notes of life as part of the crown's council. But in time, he too pushed Ignis away. He was not cruel, just wishing  for his nephew to live his childhood before the full weight of his duties came upon his shoulders. The young omega thus found himself wondering alone through the citadel, having no one to keep him company. 

On one evening, his feet lead him towards a part of the citadel he seldom visited before, the training hall. Noctis had led him down this way before to catch a glimpse at the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive as they trained. Despite the boys' curiosity, they often left clutching their noses, the strong scents of sweating Alphas and Betas too much for the prepubescent noses which had not yet matured enough to deal with all the battling scents. 

Yet this time he felt drawn to enter the training hall, while it was quieter than when it was midday, there were still a few soldiers sparring and running through their regular exercises. Ignis was about to turn a leave when spotted a familiar  Alpha sitting on a bench off to the side of the hall, amber gaze intensely  watching as two alphas sparred in hand-to-hand combat. While Ignis did not know the boy more than the one time he had visited Noctis or a few brief moments when he was shadowing the King's Shield, he felt compelled to join him on the bench.

Ignis seated himself a comfortable width from the boy, not so far that he seemed distant but not close enough to intrude in his personal space either. The boy spared him a moment’s glance before turning his attention back  to the sparring alphas. The younger of the two then felt as though he was intruding and was about to leave until the other spoke to him.

"Who do you think will win?" 

Ignis paused for a second looking to the other boy to assuring he was addressing him, which was confirmed as amber eyes gazed directly at him. The omega then turned to watched the alphas spar for a few moments before coming to his conclusion.

"The male alpha." The boy hummed at his response.

"Why?" 

Ignis looked closer again at the sparring pair, trying to further solidify his answer as the doubt was sown with the boy's one worded question.

"He looks stronger and is bigger than his female partner, he could clearly overpower her." Ignis was once again replied with a simple hum that was slowly becoming irritating.

"I think the female alpha will win." Now it was Ignis' turn to ask the question.

"And may I ask you why you think that."

"They have been sparring for several minutes, and not once has the guy managed to get a fit in. It's clear from his sloppy form that he doesn't have the same experience or confidence in  the fighting style as her." And as if to prove his point, the female alpha managed to wrap her legs around her partners thick neck and bring him to the ground, ending the match.

"You like watching them train? You seem very well versed in the subject."

The boy hummed again but continued to elaborate, "My dad brings me with him whenever he trains, I can't join him in training until another two years but its good to get a head start by just observing." His eyes bore deep into Ignis, "If I'm to be as good as shield as dad, then I'm going to take every opportunity I can get."  

It then occurred to Ignis that this boy who he saw shadowing Clarus Amicitia -the king's shield- was his son. Ignis felt like an idiot that he hadn't realized before.

"You're Ignis Scientia, right? I've seen you around the Prince a lot. My dad told my you're going to be his adviser or somethin'."

Ignis nodded, "that's correct, though you'll have to forgive me. I don't know your name."

They bot reached out a hand to Ignis offering a handshake, when he grasped it in his own he realized how pale he was in comparison. "I'm Gladiolus Amicitia, but I prefer Gladio."

"A pleasure to met you Gladio." 

Ignis retracted his hand a let it fiddle with the other in his lap, a lull in the conversation after their introductions. 

"Hey, Ignis," said boy turned and saw Gladio running a hand through his dark hair, "since we're probably gonna work together a lot in the future, do ya want to -ummm-  hang out?"

While Gladio seemed quite the contrast to Ignis in many ways, he couldn't help himself from smiling and didn't see the point in refusing Gladio's other seeming as his words did ring true.

"I would like that, I suppose I can find you down here then?"

"Yeah. When I'm not studying I'm usually with dad but since he's in Tenebrae, I'm down here. It would nice to have some company."

Ignis nodded in agreement, smiling brightly. Finally, he had someone to spend time with even with Noctis away.

 

For much of the rest of the time Noctis was in Tenebrae, Ignis would come down to the training halls after his studies to meet with Gladio. Together they would sit on the bench and Gladio would point out what techniques the soldiers  were using or criticizing their form. Ignis couldn't help but laugh at Gladio, judging other people's training when he could probably do no better with no practical experience himself. Sometimes, Ignis would manage to take him out of the stuffy training hall to wonder the castle with him. The omega taught the other all of the secret passages to avoid detection he had learnt with Noct and often found themselves speaking about their studies.

Ignis was pleasantly surprised when Gladio expressed his love for reading. However his preference laid in fiction, particularly historical fiction in comparison to Ignis preference in non-fiction due to his devotion to his studies. 

Gladio has looked at him on one of their outings and stated 'there was no way someone as young as them loved to study.' And proceed to recommend some fiction books to Ignis in order for him to 'relax' from all his studies.

Although the Prince was away, Ignis found that he was glad to have the opportunity to spend to and grow the develop a bond with Gladio. Insisting that when the Prince returned, they should spend more time together as a trio.

Noctis returned to the Insomnia sooner than expected. While Ignis wished for his closest friend's return, he did not want it to come like this.

The Prince's return failed to bring the previous joy back to the castle's staff, while pleased that the boy returned unharmed -if still in need of a wheelchair- the loss of Tenebrae was what brought despair upon the people. Another land lost to the Niflheim Empire. 

Yet Tenebrae was not all that was lost the day; when Ignis finally greeted his Prince, he was returned with barely a smile and instantly went to his chambers to sleep. Ignis could understand that. He himself was not in the mood for talking .From what he had heard from the nannies that joined the Prince, he developed a deep bond with the Princess Lunafreya only to be captured in the attack. He needed time and Ignis would give all the time in the world for his Prince.

Ignis sat in silence upon a black, plush couch within the Prince's bed chambers. Eyes swollen red, tears dry on his cheeks as he stared to the ceiling. He had been flicking trough a guide on strategies for taking on sword wielding opponents that Gladio had recommended to him but couldn’t find it in him to concentrate. The wet drops that fell upon the pages would ruin it anyway. Meanwhile, Noctis lay upon the bed flicking through a red book that he brought back with him from Tenebrae. Oblivious to Ignis despair from across the room. The omega couldn't help but gaze every so many often at his charge, pulling him from his thoughts. 

It had been two weeks since his return and he had still yet to get more than a clipped response from him. The most he got was a “sorry for your loss.” 

Noctis would drift through his studies without even a thought towards it before spending the rest of the day flicking trough his book or asleep. While he was finally gaining back movement in his legs and could walk quite a distance without assistance, Ignis was growing increasingly worried. No longer would pleading blue eyes come up to him and pull on his wrist. And while it pained him to be away from his Prince, Ignis would often go seeking Gladio in the training hall to distract him rather than with Noctis as he slept or just straight up ignored him.

Ignis sighed, no longer wallowing in his thoughts he tried to distract himself by trying to engage with the Prince once again. 

“May I ask," the omega cleared his throat in fear he was entering some dangerous territory, "who gave you that book?"

"Luna."

Ah, that would explain his attachment to it. It was clear that Noct did not want to talk but Ignis was persistent.

"What is she like?"

The Prince did not look up from the book, refusing to look at his friend. "Nice."

Ignis once again found himself sighing, in he seemed to get no further than he had before. But he was stubborn and was not going to back down yet. He put down the book and moved to sit at the foot on Noct's bed.

"Can you tell me about her?" The alpha peered over the pages, gazing intently into green eyes that sat behind a pair of frames. This seemed to get a different reaction out of his as he placed the book down on his lap nut his gaze followed it.

"She taught me how to make flower crowns. We would do into the fields together and sit for ages picking the best flowers to make crowns out of."

Ignis smiled at the Prince, finally able to break down a wall as listened closely as his Prince continued his reanimation.

"One time we wanted to see how long of a chain we could make, Ravus  always demanded on coming with us so we made him go fetch more flowers." While there was no emotion in the alpha's voice, Ignis tried to suppress a chuckle. The first time he laughed since the news of his parents deaths. 

"One time he came back with a maid who was holding a tray of desserts."

This time, Noctis smiled and Ignis tried to not look shocked at the sight. "Luna picked up this one pastry and insisted  on sharing it with me, saying it was her favorite." Noct looked to Ignis with his small smile, "It was delicious."

How quickly and idea could plant itself in one's head. If merely talking of the dessert could elicit such a response, what would happen if he were to have it again.

"Do you know what it was called?"

Noctis screwed up his as he struggled to remember his name. "No."

Ignis shock his head, while it was a set back he was determined to get Noct that dessert again even if he had to make it himself.

"Can you tell me what it was like?"

Ignis had found himself a new task, one to distract him from the death of his parents and bring back Noctis’ smile. No matter bad things got, Ignis always found Noctis’ smile would make all his troubles fade to dust.  
-

When Ignis went to inquire about the dessert to the kitchen staff, they grunted as the boy's disturbance of their work but indulged him nonetheless. They did not know of that specific dessert and gave no further suggestions as to what it might be. They quickly shooed the boy away, returning to prepare the Royal's meal for the night.

The library in this case was not the fountain of knowledge that it usually was for Ignis. While there was a large section on cookbooks, they were largely Lucian in origin. While Ignis did stumble upon a cookbook from Tenebrae, it still lacked the specifics of the dessert he was looking for. A few recipes contained elements but nothing was exact. 

Ignis was exhausted, he had spent the last week of his free time pouring over these books and still had nothing to show for it. It was well into the afternoon and Ignis had caught up to speak with Gladio as he made his way to the training hall to meet his father.

"There is absolutely nothing that has every element the Noctis described! I hadn’t even heard of it and I lived there! I'm starting to believe it doesn't even exist." The omega had to pause what he was saying to push up his glasses that started to slide down his face in his frustration. "Every time I find something close there is a certain part that completely goes against what Noct said." 

Gladio regarded the younger boy with wide eyes. Never in the short time he had known him had Ignis displayed such fury. The alpha was struggling from full blown laughing at how red the boys face had gotten.

"Well, why don't you try mixing these recipes up until you get the perfect one." Gladio shrugged, once again holding his breath at Ignis' expression.

Said omega was staring wide-eyes to the floor, his glasses once again sliding down his nose. "Why didn't I think of that?"

\- 

It was early dawn in the castle kitchens, so early that the staff had yet to arisen and attend to their duties. The sun had yet to rise and the moon was the only source of natural light to gleam through the tall windows. Yet the kitchens were not empty. A large work station had barely a fraction of it taken over by mixing bowls and spoons that had been recently cleaned and were waiting to be put away. 

Small tufts of dusty blonde hair picked from over a cupboard as the young omega set all the utensils he used in there exact spots. Gods forbid what would happen if Ignis had been caught using them if even a spoon was out of place. 

At the placement of the last bowl, Ignis leaned back next to the oven and yawned. It had been a long night and with no proper guidance into what he was doing. The omega clothes were covered in miscellaneous stains, yet it was his hands that took the brunt of most of his efforts. Small cuts had been quickly sealed over with plasters but there was not enough to cover the minor burns that tipped his fingers. The kitchen was no place for a child so inexperienced with baking. 

Ignis sat up from his position to check the time on the wall. He stood up quickly when he realised he was a few minutes over and quickly grabbed the oven gloves -he was not making that mistake again- to open the oven and pull out the tray. He barely got time to examine his work when the loud booming voice of the head alpha chief deafened him.

"What are you doing?!"

Ignis was frozen in fear, unable to move or even breath. He didn't even move when the gloves and tray were snatched from his hands and Ignis' work carelessly tossed into the bin.

Ignis did not return to the castle kitchen again the next night, or the night after. In fact he never returned to the kitchens again to avoid nightmares that stemmed from the rest of that night.


End file.
